The Fight!
by Isa-Asakura
Summary: Yusuke e a turma tem um novo desafio pela frente. Mas será que eles conseguirão superar os obstáculos?


Olá! Essa eh minha 1ª fic de YuYu Hakusho, espero que gostem!

Kissus!

" " - pensamento

( ) - meu comment

- ação

----------------------------------------------------

**Cápitulo 1: O (re)encontro!**

Amanhecia. Yusuke Urameshi havia lutado contra não-sei-quantos inimigos na noite anterior, e por isso seu corpo não o obedecia. Não ainda. Só que ele sabia, sabia que precisava se levantar e ir se encontrar com seus amigos.

No Makai, o dia também surgia. Hiei, que estava cansado de esperar, resolve ir para o Nigenkai. Estava ansioso pela chegada desse dia.

Kazuma Kuwabara estava em seu quarto, dormindo. Pressente alguma coisa em seu pesadelo e acorda. Terá que se encontrar com seus amigos, eles agora tinham uma batalha. (Eu preferia deixá-lo pra fora, mas fazer o que, né gente...)

Kurama também teve o pressentimento. Mas ele hesitava em ir. O motivo: sua forma youko não estava mais conseguindo surgir, e isso seria perigoso. Ele não teve escolha; foi assim mesmo.

No quarto de Urameshi, a "turma" estava novamente reunida, após tantas e tantas batalhas. Um de seus companheiros estava ferido, mas nada que em uma noite ou duas não se resolvesse. Este alguém era Yusuke, que estava enfezado com seus amigos por causa de seu pequeno problema.

- Não, Yusuke, já dissemos que você não vai poder ir com a gente. Pode ser perigoso, e além do mais -o garoto examina Yusuke de cabo-a-rabo- você está em um estado... deplorável.

- Ei, Hiei! Veja como fala com o meu amigo, nanico! -impõe Kuwabara-

- Cale a boca, baka. Você é que não pode falar comigo assim. Se eu quisesse, acabaria com a sua vida nesse momento -um brilho passa pelos olhos de Hiei- Você é tão fraco que nem conseguiria se defender, iria ser realmente muito divertido!

- Ora, seu...

- Shhhh, Kuwabara. Você está atrapalhando ele -aponta para Kurama, que estava encostado numa parede, pensando- Ele deve estar tramando algo...

- Yusuke, nem adianta explicar pra esse baka o que o Kurama está fazendo, ele não deve nem fazer idéia do que quer dizer o verbo "pensar". Eu tenho coisas à resolver no Makai, por isso estou indo em bora agora.

- Há! de jeito nenhum, Hiei.

Hiei se assusta com a voz que acabara de falar com ele. Era... Kurama?

- Você não estava todo concentrado, não? E o que você disse?

- Eu disse para você não ir. Precisamos de lutadores fortes por aqui, portanto, você terá que ficar conosco até isso tudo acabar- Ele volta para sua parede e continua a pensar- "Sem minha forma youko, não poderei fazer mais do que plantas. Minha energia está diminuindo... se continuar assim, nem plantas poderei criar mais. É melhor eu não contar sobre o que eu estou passando aos meus amigos, ou eles se preocuparão e não prestarão atenção na luta... devo --!?" -os pensamentos do garoto foram interrompidos pela voz irritante de Kuwabara, que agora insistia em sair saltitando dizendo 'Yukina, Yukina! Irei ver a Yukina!'- O que está acontecendo com ele?

- Esse baka está todo alegre porque acha que teremos que pedir auxílio à Yukina.

-"Que idiotice..."

No Makai...

- Sim, mestra. Recrutaremos os melhores demônios para acabar com aquela turma de idiotas.

- Lembre-se. Acabe com todos, menos com...

- Já entendi, mestra. Hiei será poupado.

- "timo. Me sinto bem melhor assim.

- É claro, mestra Mukuro.

De volta ao Nigenkai...

- Está com problemas, não está?

Kurama agora observava o pequeno youkai. Ele estava sempre com a testa franzida e um olhar sério, mas tinha bom coração. Já havia salvo o grupo inúmeras vezes. Sim, o grupo; até mesmo o baka do Kuwabara. Kurama desconfiava de que, no fundo, Hiei não odiava tanto assim Kuwabara; apenas não suportava o fato de uma grandalhão (idiota e etc) como Kuwabara perto de Yukina, que era tão frágil e delicada.

- Na verdade, estou sim, Hiei. Mas acho que ainda não está na hora certa de falar sobre isso.

- Sinta-se a vontade para falar, quando quiser. Ou melhor: Não se sinta não. Eu não tenho o dia todo.

- "Hahaha, Hiei... sua personalidade as vezes me assusta!" -pensa Kurama. E era verdade; Hiei poderia se transformar da maneira mais brutal- Um dia eu te conto, Hiei.

- ...

E assim, a manhã prosseguiu até a hora do almoço, quando Kuwabara tem a infeliz idéia de trazer comida pro quarto e assim Yusuke não precisaria se levantar, mas como o grande besta que ele é, ele acaba derrubando tudo em cima de Kurama e Hiei.

- BAAAAAKA! OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ, DESMIOLADO! -diz Hiei desenfaixando o braço-

- Calma, Hiei. -gota- Desse jeito você vai matar o cara!

- E o que tem de errado nisso?

- Errr... O Yusuke está dormindo, e ele não teria uma bela visão quando acordasse e visse o seu amigo todo estrupiado no chão, morto. -gota²-

- Só não o mato por causa disso, caso contrário ele já estaria morto. -ele começa a reenfaixar o braço- Você sabe, eu sou forte, ele é fraco, então...

- Claro, claro, Hiei, eu sei como você é forte, mas que tal deixar as desavenças pessoais de vocês de lado?

- ...ãnh? -ele fala, fazendo uma cara de ingênuo-

- Deixa pra lá...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

ATUALIZAÇ'ES SEMANAIS!

kissus


End file.
